


A first magic lesson

by HarryMacy2020



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #Charmedmonth #31daysofcharmed #Day15, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMacy2020/pseuds/HarryMacy2020
Summary: A contribution to Charmedmonth, Day 15. Mel agrees to teach Jordan something about magic. During his first lesson, a little mistake causes some side effects.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Jordan Chase/Maggie Vera, Mel Vera/Jordan Chase
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A first magic lesson

A FIRST MAGIC LESSON 

Jordan payed a visit to the Vera/Vaughn Manor in order to follow his first “magic” lesson with Mel.

Indeed, in exchange of his private boxing lessons, Mel offered him to share some basic knowledge about magic and potions. She liked teaching and this was a great occasion to do something which she enjoyed. Maybe one day, she would have been able to became a tutor for future witches or warlocks.

In addition, since Jordan was often around them, it would have been smart to teach him some magical rudiment.

This day, Mel planned to prepare a dazing potion. It could have been useful against an attack. 

Jordan was very excited about that and he listened very careful at everything Mel explained to him and took a lot of notes.

During the preparation, Harry came by and jumped up by seeing them to work on some magical potion because he cared much about a caution use of magic. Although Harry knew the involving role played by Jordan in many of the Charmed Ones’s missions, he was still worried about a non-magic being who played with magic. Mel knew it very well.

So, Harry move closer, observing those two concentrated persons in order to understand what they were doing. 

Mel took a jar and started explaining to Jordan all the properties of this ingredients. In particular, she mentioned how important it was to add just the right quantity which was noted on the book because a different amount of it could have had side effect. 

Harry, for his part, listened carefully at Mel’s explanation, and he couldn’t hold back a proud smile. 

Once she was cautiously pouring the liquid into the pot placed in front of her, she noticed Harry’s presence. That destabilized her just a few seconds and it was enough to make her inadvertently add too much liquid. 

In the same second as the extra liquid touched its surface, the potion changed colour, turning from green to purple. Then, it started boiling heavily and a pungent smell rose from the liquid along with a nasty sound as if she threw water into fire. A cloud of steam filled the kitchen. 

Jordan, Mel and Harry put an hand on their noses and tried to hold their breath. Unfortunately, they all inhaled the smock into their lungs. A minute later, all the steams disappeared.

They stared at one’s another for a few minutes. Then they started laughing and acting as if they were completely drunk and it was clear that something went surely wrong with the potion.

***

When Maggie and Macy came back home and went to the kitchen, they saw a funny scene.

Harry, Mel and Jordan were all in the kitchen absorbed with cooking as well as singing and dancing. They didn’t even notice the girls’ arrival.

On the contrary, Maggie and Macy immediately detected that something was off. No one of them did seem to have control over fine motor skills, so their gestures appeared more pronounced and sweeping. Each time they moved, they didn’t go in a straight line. 

Harry, who had his shirt untucked, was in front of the burner and when he asked Mel to take something which was on the table, she stumbled around and was forced to use the furniture to keep from falling over.

Something was off, even if the atmosphere was cheerful and Jordan voice was enchanting.

“Are you ok?” Maggie asked, but no one paid attention to her. Then Macy made some loud noise in order to catch their attention and she succeeded because everyone turned to look towards her.

“Hi! Are you ok?” Macy repeated.

As an answer, they all stared ted laughing. 

When Harry saw Macy, his face brightened into a broadly smile. He immediately left the burner and his place was took by Mel who had a difficult time to focus on things around her. 

Harry stretched clumsily towards Macy and, before he could fall, she grabbed him by his shirt. In a bold response, he put his arms around her and pulled her towards him so that their lower bodies were in contact and their faces were close enough to kiss. Instead of doing that, Harry rubbed his nose against hers like they were Eskimos. Only a tiny boundary separated their lips. This warmth touch made her burn with pleasure as whenever his skin touched hers. 

Then he buried his head in her neck and murmured: “You are so beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman I ever met.”

Her heart pounded quickly and she felt a thrill of excitement run through her body. She called all her self-control in order to avoid getting carried away by the moment. 

As she knew Harry, in normal circumstances, he wouldn't be so comfortable to behave like this in public. It was clear to her that Harry was not in control of all his actions. Therefore, she preferred broking the moment and stepped back. Afterwards, she gently helped him to seat. 

In the meantime, Jordan went towards Maggie and knelt in front of her which made her smile in a way she had not done since a long time. Then, he dedicated her a song and just started singing for Maggie.

“ _ Every time that you get undressed _

_ I hear symphonies in my head _

_ I wrote this song just looking at you oh, oh _

_ Yet the drums they swing low _

_ And the trumpets they go _ ” 

Jordan’s performance was so nice that she got caught in the moment and she took the time to enjoy the music.

At the sound of Jordan’s voice, Harry got up and began doing some vocal percussion involving the art of producing drum beats and musical sounds using his mouth, lips and tongue. 

At this scene, Macy stared at him in surprise and then a slow smile appeared on her face as the amusement rose. 

Immediately after, Mel also joined them both by performing a funny choreography danced at the sound of the last verse of the song called Trumpets of Jason Derulo.

“ _ And the trumpets they go _

_ Yeah the trumpets they go. _ ”

When Jordan finished singing it, Maggie had to stopped laughing out loud in order to don’t hurt their feelings. However, the scene was too hilarious that it was very difficult.

Immediately after that nice sketch, as if they were in a Bollywood movie, they all three went back at their own previous activity. Therefore, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, Harry sat back at the table and Mel returned to cook while Jordan kept on whistling around. 

“We should have record that. Mel and Harry would never believe us.” Maggie affirmed and Macy nodded in agreement.

Afterwards, Maggie walked towards Mel to check on her after sharing an inquiring look with Macy who shook her head and started looking around.

***

Watching Mel who was happily cooking, it was so weird for Maggie. 

“How do you feel, Mel?” Maggie asked.

“Fine.” Mel replied with a big smile on her face while she couldn’t focus on Maggie’s face. “The lesson went great. We had a lot of fun, although the accident.” She giggled.

“Accident?” Maggie inquired.

“Here, something is blow up.” Macy pointed out while showing Maggie the chaos left on table.

The pot on the table was empty and some purple liquid were poured all over it.

“Sure. Jordan should have had his first lesson with Mel.” Maggie said. “But it didn’t go the way it was supposed to.”

“I agree. They seemed drunk. It might be a side effect of this potion.” Macy concluded.

They checked the book and the ingredients. Maggie also found Jordan’s notes which were very useful to understand what it had happened. Thank you to their research, they finally could discover what it went wrong. Although there was no remedy for this potion, the effect wouldn’t last long. They just needed to wait.

At the end, when Harry, Jordan and Mel fall asleep, Maggie decided to take a picture of all them sleeping. It could have been a nice reminder for Jordan’s first lesson. 


End file.
